


Young and Beautiful

by sparxwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Femme!Lucifer, M/M, Makeup, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer right after a shower really is a sight to behold.</p><p>(In which Lucifer likes diamonds and expensive skirts and crimson lipstick - and hard liquor - and Sam is very much appreciative of how gorgeous his boyfriend is.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** May I ask for anything femme!Lucifer? Please uwu

Lucifer right after a shower really is a sight to behold. He saunters out of the en-suite bathroom and back into his room, a white towel low around his hips and his hair plastered dark with water against his head, and Sam can’t resist wolf-whistling his approval.

Being the mature one in the relationship, Lucifer ignores him. Being the tease, he also lets the towel around his hips drop to the floor as he settles on the velvet-covered seat in front of his vanity table, naked and shower-damp for Sam’s appreciation.

He dries his hair first, as always - rubs mousse into his wet locks, uses a round brush and a hairdryer on low to make sure his hair is perfectly styled, a halo of softness around his head that Sam aches to touch but knows he isn’t allowed to.

Next comes makeup, lipstick and mascara and eyeshadow and blusher. His cheeks turn pale, a little pink below the cheekbones like someone’s just told him a dirty joke, eyes dark and smokey and thick with eyeliner. As always, his lips turn red, the sticky kind of scarlet that sticks and smears like a badge of victory (or maybe shame) onto whoever tries to kiss it off him.

Finally comes the clothes and the jewellery. Sheer white stockings, held up by garter belts attached to the pretty pink satin of his panties, and a pale pink pleated skirt that barely reaches the tops of his thighs. Hoops through his nipples, before the smart white blouse with a rounded collar, a tight choker of swarovski crystal around his neck and more decorating his earlobes, and another little silver hoop through the top of one ear to finish it off…

By the end of it all, Sam is deliciously and embarrassingly hard. He’s pretty sure that having a kink for watching his boyfriend get dressed is weird as fuck, but then he’d like to see  _anyone_  watch Lucifer get dressed and not get just a little turned on.

Of course, Lucifer notices it. He always does. “ _Gosh_ , you’re eager,” he says, peering over his shoulder at the bulge in the front of Sam’s jeans as he fiddles with his hair slides, carefully slipping them into his hair so his head sparkles when he moves, a halo of light around him. “Greedy as always.”

"Not my fault you’re gorgeous," replies Sam, quietly, digging the heel of his palm into his crotch to try and ease the ache, failing dismally. "God, I want to touch you…"

"Well you can’t." Lucifer finishes up with his hair slides, lips pursed tight and kissable with concentration and disapproval. "Because you never just touch, you  _manhandle_ , and I am  _not_  doing my hair and makeup all over again.” He stands up, smoothing hands over his skirt and letting out a satisfied sigh at how pretty the creature staring back at him in the mirror is. “Later, Sam, I promise. When the evening’s over, you can mess me up all you like.”

Lucifer walks over to the bed with a grin, runs a hand down Sam’s chest and over his stomach, lays his palm light and possessive over the front of Sam’s jeans, and presses down just a little.

Groaning, Sam pushes up into the stimulation, nerves firing pleasure and heat every which way - and for a second, just for a second, he thinks Lucifer’s going to do it, going to touch him, going t get him off here and now so he’s not hard and wanting for the entire evening as he usually is-

And then, just as soon as he’d touched, Lucifer’s gone, pulling his hand away and sauntering towards the door of his bedroom, picking up the pair of white heels by the doorframe. “Hurry up!” he calls, wickedness and amusement in every syllable. “We’ll be late for the party if you’re not careful.” He pauses, thoughtfully. “Well. More than fashionably late, anyway, and that simply won’t do.”

He disappears through the door and down the stairs and, as always, Sam follows, obedient to Lucifer’s whims - mostly. After all, obedience won’t stop him from trying to find a quiet place in the party where he can sink to his knees, slip his head under Lucifer’s skirt, and lick at him through those pretty little panties until his knees buckle and he’s  _begging_  for Sam’s mouth.


End file.
